A Bet, Some Brownies, and a Bath
by Pipe Fox
Summary: The guys decide to make a little bet. Warning: There are no paragraphs, character development or plot devices to this story. Not for lovers of spell check.


Disclamer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors and co. or anything in this story, maybe except for the title, and I'm not making any money (unfortunatly) so please don't sue me.\par 

A Bet, some Brownies, and Reason not to give Tiger's Baths\par 

It was a nice bright day at Mia's house. Mia had gone grocery shopping, which left the guys a little bored because they had no one to flirt with. After siting around watching an old pokemon episode, the guys were so bored that they were practically dead. Ryo was channel surfing, Kento was eating, as usual, Sage was staring off into space, Cye was looking at a magazine, and Rowen was reading a book, although he hadn't flipped a page yet since it was his third time reading it that week. Kento had finally had enough. He was going crazy bacause there was no junk food left in the kitchen, and he was fed up (no pun intended) of all the quietness. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Hey guys, lets make a little bet." he said a smile slowly creepying up his face. All the ronins stopped from what they were doing, and looked at him questionally. "Well, I thought that..." "Hey everyone! It's a miricle, Kento thought about something!" Sage exclaimed. "Hey! Shut up, Blondie!" Kento and Sage started to argue. "Shut up you guys!" Cye shouted. Kento and Sage stopped, mouthes still open. "Okay now, Kento conitinue." Cye said as if nothing had happened. "Uh, yeah. Anyways, I had this idea. Everyon knows that we all have flirted at least a little with Mia right?" The guys nodded, sort of blushing a little, but quickly regained their composture." "well, I think we should have a little bet. Whoever gets Mia to go out with them first has to, uh, well..." Kento thought or a while, but to no avial. "How about that person dosen't have to do chores for a week?" Rowen suggested. "Okay, does everyone agree?" They all nodded. "Good. Gentlemen, the game is on! Let's get ready to rumble! Start your engines!" The guys look at Kento with a blak expression. "What?" Kento asks innocently. Shaking there heads, the guys go to get ready.\par 

Mia came through the front door, arms full of groceries. "Hey guys. Can somebody help me..." "I'll do it! Don't bother with the rest of them Mia! I'll get them all for you!" Kento ran outside to get the rest of the groceries. Mia cocked her head to one side, then put the groceries down and sat at the computer. Even through the Dynasty had been long defeated, Mia still continued to research on the armors, deciphering the code that her grandfather had created, just about anything that she could find on them. As she typed at the keyboard, Rowen put his plan into action. He came up quietly, and taped Mia lightly on the shoulder. She turned around, and looked at him. "Uh, Mia," he said, his blue hair dangling in front of his face, "have you read this book? Because I don't quite understand it all to well. Maybe you could explain it to me?" Rowen asked politily giving Mia a killer smile. "Sure." While Mia was in the middle of explaining the book to Rowen, Cye came out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of double fudge brownies. "Hello Mia." Cye said in his cute little British accent. "I made these just for you! I know how much you love chocolate, so I decided to try a new recipe I learned." Cye smiled brightly, beaming with pride as Mia happily ate her brownies. "Rowen," Mia started, "Maybe I could explain the book some other time." Rowen saw his chance. "That would be great! Maybe during a..." he never finished. Kento had just come in with the last groceries, (Don't ask me why it took so long) and immediatly noticed the steaming plate of fresh double fudge brownies. All thought of the bet was gone. The images of him not doing any chores for a month, changed into a farm house setting were he sat happily, eatting a huge plate of double fudge brownies. "Brownies!" he cried, and ran straight for them, snatching them up and running out of the back door. "Hey! Those were for Mia!" Cye shouted as he ran after him. "Rowen, you had better go after them before Cye changes into his armor and kicks the crap out of Kento." Rowen nodded solemnly, deciding that doing chores for a month would be that bad, and maybe he still had a chance by earning brownie points (no pun intended) by doing Mia a favor. Rowen ran after them. Sage came up, flipping his hair out of his face, as he walked over to Mia. He fixed his hair, until it was perfect, then sat down next to Mia, and stared at her. Mia didn't seem to notice. Sage decided to make the move. "Mia, you look really hot today." he said smiling. "Thanks, er, I guess." Mia said, as she continued to type. "Mia, will you go out with me?" Sage said, his blue eyes sparkling with hope. Mia was shocked. "Uh, well...I" At that moment White Blaze, who was soaking wet came runnig down the stairs, jumping over Sage, getting his perfect hair all wet. White Blaze continues to run out of the door. "You stupid tiger! I'm gonna get you for that!" (I know the real Sage wouldn't do that, but it's only in his story. It sucks anyway so it really dosen't matter what I do to it now.) Sage runs at incredible speeds after White Blaze. Ryo comes down the stairs, all wet, and a little scratched up. Mia jumps up. "Oh, Ryo! Are you okay?" She runs up and makes him sit down on the couch, tending his minor scratches. "That's one good reason never to give White Blaze a bath." Ryo commented. Mia looked at him strangely. "Wy would you give White Blaze a bath in the first place. Cats can keep themselves clean by themselves." Mia said. Ryo sighed. "I dunno. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Mia shook her head. After Mia finished, Ryo stood up. "Wel thanks Mia. Oh yeah. I have a question." "Okay, go ahead." "Will you go to the movies with me tomarrow night, please?" Mia considered the movie teater, how dark it was and the scary movies that Ryo would probably take her to see. "Well, sure. Why not?" she answered. "Cool. Is seven okay?" Ryo asked. "That's perfect. Thanks for asking." Mia said. Ryo gave her a big hug and kissed gently on the lips. Mia just kissed back a bit surprised, but happy. It wasn't until after they broke the kiss that they noticed all the guys were standing around watching them. Cye was holding a box of tissues, and dabbing his eyes with them, Rowen had a video camera, Sage had a pack of M & M's that he was munching loudly, Kento had a bag of popcorn. "Okay, know do it again with a little more passion." Rowen commented with a sly grin. Kento handed Sage a dollar. "See Kento, I told you they wern't going to floor it." Sage said. "Well, it looks like Ryo wins." The guys nodded once more. "Wins what?" Mia asked. The ronins exchange looks. "Uh, gotta go." All the guys, minus Ryo leave the room. Mia looks at him. "Long story. You wouldn't want to hear it." "Oh wouldn't I?" she said. Ryo was trapped, and there was only one way out. "Uh, White Blaze, time for a bath!" Ryo runs off. Mia shakes her head. "Somehing tells me I don't want to know." So she sts back down at the computer, and finishes reseaching the armors. 

THE END! 

Yeah, I know that this story was really, really stupid so have mercy on me. It's my first fic. The original was better, but I kinda sorta lost it so I had to do it off of memory. Anywho, Comments? Flames? Cute guys that pilot big metal machines? Send them to me at Tigerlilly96@aol.com.\fs20\par 


End file.
